


DONGPACA!      #VLOG17

by pmocsh



Series: DONGPACA! Channel [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dongpaca, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I live for Dongpaca, Is the best, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmocsh/pseuds/pmocsh
Summary: Kim Donghyun, 20, a music student, and his boyfriend, Im Youngmin, 23, also a music major are what they call a couple vloggers on YouTube under the channel DONGPACA! On this vlog, they're visiting Youngmin's ex and Donghyun is pissy.





	DONGPACA!      #VLOG17

 

Our Daily Life as Vloggers!

Part 1

17.7.17

A Trip to Youngmin’s Ex (What happened?!) | #VLOG17

It was Saturday morning and Donghyun’s fussing over his hair. His comma hair, to be exact. Well to be honest, he likes his comma hair, his boyfriend, Youngmin, absolutely loves his comma hair, plus, EVERYONE loves his comma hair. The minus point? It’s so hard to take care of. Even getting the perfect shape of it is hard. He makes sure he applied enough Pomade on his hair before he hurried downstair, phone in his hand.

“Done, princess? Or are we gonna spend another 50 minutes trying to style your hair?” Youngmin, who’s clearly not annoyed, asks him in a teasing manner.

Donghyun rolls his eyes at that and slaps his boyfriend’s innocent, left shoulder on his way to the kitchen. He can hear his boyfriend’s 'ouch' as soon as his hand gets in contact with Youngmin’s poor shoulder. Well… that smug jerk deserves that.

The guy with the comma hair (not so quickly) drinks a glass of milk whilst scrolling down through his phone, receiving another comment from his boyfriend. His so patient boyfriend.

“Seriously, though, babe, we haven’t picked up the gift yet and you know Jess loves that teddy bear, specifically. Also it’s-“ Youngmin starts to complain because, okay, they need to be somewhere out there in an hour and here his boyfriend spending his time drinking milk like he owns all the time in this fucking world, forgive the author for swearing.

But, of course, Donghyun cuts hims off. Sa. Vage. Not really.

“Okay first, you did not just remind me we’re PICKING UP GIFTS for your ex. Secondly, I’m enjoying my milk. And third, Rob Kardashian is such a jerk I’m reading tweets about his set up life. Will you just ‘shh’ for a minute? Duh.”

Donghyun, for the nth time, rolls his eyes at his boyfriend again.

Seriously, he loves that dorky and sweet guy but sometimes he’s too uptight. Besides… he doesn’t like that he’s so uptight about this particular event.

Youngmin throws his arms in the air and raises his brows, saying, “Fine, I lost. Kim Donghyun gets his time, his milk, and his daily gossip on twitter. I’ll wait in the car. Happy, babe?”

Donghyun moves his hands in the air like he’s swatting some flies, telling Youngmin to go already. Because yes he deserves that. But it’s true, Rob Kardashian is a jerk he doesn’t know why there are women hyping him up. Like ugh seriously.

10 minutes into oblivion- I’m sorry, 10 minutes later, Donghyun opens the car’s door and sits his ass comfortably on the front seat beside Youngmin. “Here, let’s go we don’t want to be late!” He says whilst handing a cup of iced instant Cappuccino he just made earlier, Youngmin’s favourite.

What an unlucky day for Youngmin because he had to deal with a pissy boyfriend and now he got Cappuccino stains on his shirt. Yes, Donghyun just accidentally knocked the cup with his other hand. Great day, thank you, Zeus.

“Babe…”

“Um… yeah… OKAY! Okay! I get it I’m sorry! I’ll run upstairs and get you another shirt just gimme the keys- oh I’m holding ‘em okay-“

And there goes Donghyun, his clumsy (but cute) boyfriend.

Donghyun just gets whatever shirt is on the rack because damn will Youngmin snap at him because he looks a bit annoyed. A bit, though.

They’re supposed to wear matching shirts, white for Donghyun and black for Youngmin but he just spoiled it. The shirt he got Youngmin looks so… unmatched with his, if that’s even a proper word to express it. He got him this blaster shirt, black and white, completely new, and fortunately washed.

When he has returned to their car, well Youngmin’s, not his, turns out his boyfriend is already setting up their go-pro cam for their scheduled vlog later. Yes, you heard that right.

Kim Donghyun, 20 year old, a music student, and Im Youngmin, 23, also a music major, are YouTube vloggers. They are the “it” couple of YouTube and despite their randomness, has gained many subscribers even though this is only their 8th month. They have been together for almost year now and the’re truly in love with each other even in times like this…

“Go change.”

Donghyun shoves the shirt onto Youngmin’s chest, feeling a bit apologetic but uh… he’s still in a pissy mood (this will be explained later by the kind author).

Whilst his boyfriend is changing, his back facing the front, Donghyun sneakily turns their cam on and snickers when it records Youngmin glorious (not really) back. He got some back muscles there and true, Donghyun always notices that his boyfriend’s shoulders are quite wide but this is seriously such a blissful sight. Whoops.

When Youngmin is done, he turns back and notices that camera is on. He glances sideways and chuckles. No matter how annoying Donghyun is, he loves that boy so much it’s impossible to get angry at him.

“Well… might as well start it now. So… hey guys, Dongpaca here again and welcome back to our channel with the not so weekly vlogs!” Youngmin says whilst starting the engine, smiling up to the camera.

Donghyun smiles cutely at the camera and whispers, “Hi! Dongdong here!”

“So… Dongdong, tell ‘em where we’re going…” Youngmin says whilst occasionally glances at the cam, he needs to focus on driving too.

“We’re going to........…..”

A long pause because they’re going to edit that with a ticking sound later.

“BOOM! We’re going to a college friend of ours’ house, Jessica.” Youngmin chuckles, breaking the silence with a loud and awkward ‘boom’. He notices how Donghyun gets a little uneasy at the mention of ‘Jessica’.

“Yeah, Jessica… Which happened to be your…”

“Your friend also, babe. Right?” Youngmin chuckles. Is Donghyun jealous?

“Well… not entirely wrong.”

Then Donghyun goes silent again, facing the camera. (The vewers love it!)

“So the theme for our clothes today is ruined, guys, because this one particular cutie spilled some cappuccino on our ‘supposed to be’ matching shirts. Now I’m wearing this.”

Youngmin grins whilst explaining, staring at Donghyun lovingly after that. He manages to ruffles Donghyun’s hair before he puts both hands on the steering wheel. Donghyun tries to hide his smile after that, he swears Youngmin is so freakingly sweet at times (if not all the times) and his heart can’t take it ugh. He protests when Youngmin messes his perfectly styled hair and fixes it through the camera.

They explain that they’re picking up gifts on the way there because Donghyun was so moody the days before he didn’t wanna go look for possible cute things to give to Jessica later. Donghyun films the inside of the gift store which is filled with cute things and he whines to the camera because he wants all of them.

They exit the store and Donghyun films Youngmin from the front. The guy is holding a huge teddy bear which has a baby blue bow tie and a soft, light brown fur. Youngmin put it on the passenger seat and starts the engine after. The camera shakes a little due to Donghyun setting it up on a secure place again before they continue with their journey.

“So the real reason why Dongdong here is so pissy is because…”

“Jessica is his freaking ex. It’s her birthday today and Youngmin wants to give her that huge ass teddy bear which he could have given to me instead… Yes, you guys know her from her slight appearances in Youngmin’s previous videos right? Before he got together with me.” Donghyun talks to the camera, looking a little moody but nothing Youngmin can’t handle.

“So how are you gonna react when I’m there talking to her?”

Youngmin teases his boyfriend, his right hand unconsciously gets its way towards Donghyun’s left one, and holds it loosely, driving with one hand.

Donghyun looks at the camera and pouts cutely. “Like this.”

Youngmin rubs his forehead because damn it Kim Donghyun you cannot be that cute and pouts at the camera that’s not fair. "Babe… you’re seriously too cute for the world…” Youngmin raises his one hand and waves at the camera as if he’s giving up, Donghyun is too much for him to handle.

“But seriously, though, I’m fine. Not pissed or anything, not moody either,” Donghyun talks to the camera, looking as if he’s not fine but trying to show that he is.

“You’re fine my ass. Trust me he’s gonna be his moody self again once the camera’s off.” Youngmin teases him and steals a quick peck on the cheek when the light is red.

“Well… we’ll see if I’m gonna be moody or nah.” Donghyun replies sassily and shakes his upper body not sure what for.

“Ey, so cute.” Youngmin replies with a loving smile, his hand finds its way back to hold Donghyun’s and he drives while holding his boyfriend’s hand.

They talk for awhile, bicker here and there, stealing quick pecks on one and another, and even got a phone call from Woojin who’s asking where they are.

“Donghyun hyung you’re always makin' Youngmin hyung late don’t drag him down with ya, I’m warning ya. Daehwi can’t stop tellin’ me ta call ya guys I’m gonna be pissed.” Woojin speaks in dialect and they laugh at that because that shit is going inside their vlog.

Shortly, they arrive at their destination which is Jessica’s hous and her birthday party.

“OKAY! Stay tune if you want to know the real Jessica, which is the popular ex of Im Youngmin which you guys asked a lot in the previous season. Don't forget to subscribe and thumbs up if you like the video! LEGGOOOOO!” Donghyun speaks cheerily to the camera, setting it off before he takes the camera with him.

Donghyun is just about to get off their car when Youngmin grabs him by the wrist that forces him to turn his head around. He’s surprised by a sudden kiss on the lips that Youngmin decides to give in the middle of nowhere. The two share a sweet one before they part, a smile on both faces. “Come on, drama queen. You’re the one I love, not her, not anyone else.”

And with that, Youngmin gets the huge teddy and they walk inside the house. Hand in hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone um I decided to just write and post this shit because my love for Dongpaca is uncontrollble, just like Paca's love for DongDong. All the ideas are thanks to my muse @waencheol on twitter, she's brilliant! Hmu on twitter @sna99letooth if you wanna chat and fangirl together. Oh please leave a comment I want to know what you think! Hehe buh-bye!


End file.
